A Darkening Twilight
by FacelessxAuthor
Summary: In which a mother is bitten, a creator is abandoned, a human gets lost in a storm, a cousin betrays, a death sentence is taken to Italy, and an angry lion falls in love with a helpless lamb. AU, BxE, R&R? DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Regret

**Don't hate me. I NEED to write this down! I promise, I will update my other stories SOON! And note: don't ask if the Pack will be in here, because they won't. At all. Ever. Okay? Okay. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter One - Regret

Carlisle, 1918, Chicago

This epidemic was flustering. Even though I could work at the hospital at all hours, I felt myself getting even more tired with each passing day. But, I had made a comitment, and I would go through with it. I could not simply let all of these innocent people _die_. Though, people were already so lost in the bliss of death, that I could not reel them back into the beautiful reality of painful life (I suppose these humans would perfer blissfulness opposed to pain, though).

I knew very well that I could simply change many of these people, but I was frightened that I may kill them instead. The strength needed to change a person from human to vampire was not in my grasp. Although, it did seem as if I had a lot more control than most, that didn't mean I had the control to bite someone...and let go.

Surely, though, being a vampire may turn out to be worse than dying for most.

**

* * *

**

Two humans in particular caught my attention.

It was (ironically) a mother and son. Why did I find this I ironic? Because that was what I wanted. I had never been in love, but having a wife and son would complete the "one man family" that I belonged to.

The woman hardly ever had her eyes open, but when she did, I could see her vibrant green eyes. The ghostly remains of cheery bronze curls surrounded her face in a limp graveyard. Her face was pale and drawn, and when she spoke, her voice rasped. It honestly frightened me.

The young man that lay in the bed next to her's could obviously be identified as her son. If not her son, then her brother.

Just days ago, the young man (his name was Edward Masen, Jr. and I had been informed that his father, Edward Masen, Sr. had died only a short week ago) had been healthy. He would come by everyday and sit by his mother's bedside. It was obvious that he adored her to no end. Everyday, he would eventually fall asleep in the hard chair that he would draw up next to her cot. It saddened me to have to wake him and tell him that he would have to leave. The first few days, he would refuse and demand that he be allowed to stay next to his mother. It took five of us to draw him out, even though I, alone, could have done it.

Soon, he fell ill with the Spanish Influenza, also. While he was still able to speak, he would tell us repetitively that he would only stay in the cot next to his mother. I could not refuse the poor young man.

I found myself becoming attached to both of them, which (since I was an immortal vampire) was extremely dangerous and useless. They would die soon, and I would become alone--in a sense--again.

Elizabeth Masen (Edward's mother) suddenly jolted, pulling me back to reality. She gasped and then coughed. I could smell the blood, ready to retch itself out of her throat. Her hand flew weakly to her mouth and she coughed again. Seeing as I was the only one that was paying attention, I was the first to lurch forward. The smell of human blood no longer affected me, centuries of working in hospitals and tending to bleeding patients can change a vampire. Especially since I fed off animal blood.

Though, the taste of human blood must be a completely different thing.

I hadn't changed anybody _because _of the taste. Because I didn't know if I was strong enough. Yet.

Elizabeth lowered her trembeling hands. When she turned her green eyes to me, they were unfoucused and blurred with threatening tears. She blinked slowly and cleared them. Intelligence and independence shone within them.

She beckoned me forward. I took three hesitant step towards her so that I stood at the edge of her cot.

Her eyes flickered momentarily to her son, who was sleeping restlessly and painfully. She suddenly flinched. In that moment, I knew that her body would not fight anymore, that she would most definitely die soon.

Surprising me, she glared fiercely. "Save him!" She demanded in that stubborn way woman have. Her voice sounded choked and forced.

I could only hesitate for a split second. I could change him. He could become my companion...If I didn't kill him. "I'll do everything in my power," I promised her, reaching down and taking her hot fingers in mine. The fever was raging through her body, taking it's last turn so it could kill her. Poor woman.

"You must," She continued insistently. Her fingers tightened around mine, I was shocked by how much pressure she could exert. The smallest shard of hope that she _would _survive shone through. Her eyes hardened as she gave me the most intense stare. "You must do everything in _your _power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward."

I felt a wave of nausea. Did she know? _How _did she know? Elizabeth Masen had no possible way of researching what I was, seeing as I had first met her when the Influenze first positioned itself in her. There was no possible way.

Her hand fell out of mine and I stepped back slowly.

She was still breathing. Her heart still beat. Couldn't I change her still? But I didn't want to push my luck, especially since I barely had any. Well, she would die within an hour, right? But I didn't want to cause her more pain than needed.

I breathed in deeply through my mouth, letting confidence flow through me.

I would try. I would try changing both of them, and if I failed, then the thoughts would have to haunt me for the rest of my existence.

Before I could think it through anymore, I wheeled them out of the room. Luckily, everyone was much to occupied to notice the two missing patients.

When I arrived at my home, I put them in the queen bed, thinking that I could change them within the same ten seconds. Or, at least I _hoped _would be able to. It would be easier on my part. And I _needed _things to be easier.

"I'm so sorry." I murmured softly to both of them. Both of their eyes stayed closed, both of their hearts stuttered on weakly, as if they were already giving up.

I gulped down the bloodless air quickly.

First, I bit Edward. Then before thoughts of bloodlust could flood my already clouded mind, I bit Elizabeth. I alternated, biting their necks, wrists, ankles. It was a half-duplicate of my own vampire wounds.

As soon as I was finished, the screams began.

I stumbled out of the room before they filled me with the regret that was sure to come.

* * *

**So...what do you guys think? And, I've got to say this:**

**Since anybody (well, most likely everybody) is most likely a big fan of REALLY GOOD Twilight fanfiction, I tell you this now: READ **Changing the Past **by **edwardlover10

**SERIOUSLY! IT'S FANTASICALLYSOMEAZING!**

**To state some facts: I'm thinking about 25 chapters in all for this story, and (judging by my most popular story, **Percy Meets Twilight**) I'm hoping to have at least 150 reviews by then. If not that, then at least 90-100. :D Think we can do that? Thanks...**

**I may update tomorrow. But, I also have to do somethings for my other stories. Hope you enjoyed! ALSO: After the chapter title near the top, it says three things: a NAME, a YEAR, and a PLACE. The NAME is who's point of view it is, and...well, everything else is very self-explanitory. :D**

**With lots of Love, Peanut Butter, and violet-haired Mexicans,**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	2. Frantic

**Chapter Two has arrived. Reviews are appreciated. I'm sad! I don't have many reviews. D: I have hits, but no reviews! If you even just glance at this page, review and you can tell me some random compliment. Like, "Nice socks," even though you can't see my socks. I know I'm being hypocritical, but review if you read (I don't do that sometimes cause I'm not in the mood)!**

**Disclaimer: Lisa likes Edward Cullen. So does -FacelessxAuthor- sadly, they cannot own him. Sad, sad.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two - Frantic

_Elizabeth, 1919, Chicago_

It felt good to be in control once again.

Even though Carlisle had taught us to only feast on animal blood, we would still struggle with our bloodlust. I could tell that my poor Edward was having his own inner battle each day as we sat in Carlisle's home, sad and in denial.

I had only asked Carlisle to change Edward, my sweet seventeen-year-old son who still had pleanty of life ahead of him. When Carlisle changed me, I found it as a shock. Becoming a vampire was not what I had asked for. I had lived a very long and happy life with my husband (Edward, Sr. who had unfortunately passed days before I caught the flu) and my son (Edward, Jr.) But, what's done is done and you cannot go back after being changed.

"Mother?" Edward asked me, his voice soft. I could hear the pain in his voice. The healthy and weak beating of human heart beats passed through the nearly empty street in front of Carlisle's home. He had left to go to the hospital once again, so nothing would seem suspicious. "Why do you not wish to be still . . . alive? If we could label it that."

I looked at him in slight surprise. "Was I speaking out loud?"

"I . . . don't think so." Edward replied slowly. "It was as if I heard your voice inside my mind."

I cocked my head to the side as I stared at my son curiously. "Inside your head?"

He nodded, looking frightened. "Yes,"

"Perhaps we should consult Carlisle about this when he returns," I said.

"That seems appropiate." Edward said, looking relieved that I wasn't fussing over him. "When will he return from work?"

I looked at the ticking clock that hung on the wall. "He should be home in minutes," Inside, I was frantic. What had happened to him? Was there something wrong with his mental health that the vampire venom had caused.

"I feel okay, Mother. Please don't become frantic over me." Edward begged softly.

"I'm sorry, dear." I told him quickly. "I cannot help it." I gave him a wry smile. "You're my son. Fussing and becoming frantic comes naturally."

He chuckled. Edward's voice sounded so . . . odd and different after the change. It sounded like velvet, and when he chuckled, it sounded like bells or music. I missed the rougher and deeper sound of his voice from when he was human.

Edward sighed and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry," I murmured.

"Edward? Elizabeth?" Carlisle's voice was louder than it would have been to a human, especially since he was speaking at a normal tone. "Are you okay?"

He came into the bedroom that Edward had claimed as his own. Even if we didn't sleep, he still liked his privacy. I was sitting in one of the plush chairs and he sat on the bed. "Hello, Carlisle?" Edward murmured softly. "How was your day?"

Carlisle smiled. "It was rather . . . boring, actually." Carlisle said, chuckling. "It seems as if this epidemic has slowed down. I believe we will have to leave soon."

"Yes, well, that should be fine." I said. "But, we do have something to tell you."

"Oh?" Carlisle leaned against the door way.

"I read my mother's mind." Edward blurted quickly.

"You . . . read her . . . mind?" Carlisle's voice was full of shock. "Really?"

Edward nodded quickly. "Yes, it was very odd. It was as if her voice was in my mind."

"Intresting . . . it seems as if you have a gift. I have learned from some old friends of mine that when you are changed, the change brings out certain aspects of that certain person." He said, while mulling things over in his mind.

"That is quite . . . odd. When Edward was human, he some how had a way of knowing roughly what people were thinking." I said, smiling gently at Edward.

"So, now I have a gift? I can read minds?" Edward asked, cocking his head to the side.

Carlisle smiled at him. "Yes, I believe you can."

* * *

**Slow chapter, short chapter...Erm...did you enjoy it? I hope you all did! I know it's slow! Now, tell me, who's POV next?**

**A) Carlisle**

**B) Elizabeth**

**C) Edward**

**D) Bella**

**The next chapter is a major fast forward, which is going to be 2005. Tell me whatcha think, please! Also, I know how Edward seems more vulnerable and calmer, but that's because he just got out of his New Born phase and he's just adjusting.**

**Review, because Lisa knows where you live.**

**-FacelessxAuthor-**


	3. Alaska

**I have returned, bringing with me chapter three! You're welcome. Like I said before, please review. :D Also, I have never been to Denali, let alone Alaska, so sorry for any incorrect information. I'm too lazy to research.**

**Oh! And, I'd like to thank **Vera A **'cause her review eventually got me to update. :P Thank you, **Vera A**!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, therefore, I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter Three – Alaska

Bella, 2005, Denali

The words WELCOME TO DENALI, ALASKA stood out in the layers of white.

I sighed, repulsed by simply the thought of having to live through all this _white _for my entire summer break.

Really, it was all Renee's fault. She was the one that _insisted_ I visit my Aunt and cousin. Well, it was either that or I go straight to Forks, Washington, which was where I was to live when summer break was over.

I sort of only delayed my moved to Forks.

See, Forks is a very rainy, very gloomy town; the rainiest in the Continental US. My father, Charlie Swan, lived there with all his loneliness. I mean, I did feel bad for him, but I didn't want to be trapped in that giant, grey porthole that was apparently _suitable _for humans.

Ugh.

"Fern, could you show Bella to her room when we get home?" My Aunt Cali asked, hopefully looking to her right at Fern (who was my age, seventeen), her daughter.

Fern sighed. "Fine, whatever." She was a very dismissive and vague girl; she hardly had any respect for me, let alone her own mother. I suspected that this was because Aunt Cali was even more childish than my mother—which, by the way, is a bit hard to pull off.

After a couple minutes of intense and awkward silence, Aunt Cali pulled slowly into their heated drive way (yes, heated, but that was because of all the _snow_. Ugh). I shuddered, once again repulsed. Anything cold and wet…well, anything cold and wet just _wasn't _for me.

"Bella, we're here." Aunt Cali said sweetly, craning her neck around to peer at me.

"Right." I said curtly.

"Do you want to see your room?"

"Sure."

"Fern?"

Fern replied with an exasperated sigh. With a slice of anger, she shoved open her door, and leaped out easily—unlike me, who would probably fall flat on my face, considering my clumsiness. Regardless, I would _have _to get out sometime.

Reluctantly, I slid out of Aunt Cali's SUV and stumbled to a halt at the edge of their driveway. "Let's go." Fern said, shoving past me and trudging up their front porch.

"Don't mind her; she's gloomy all the time." Aunt Cali said, grabbing my arm, leading me through their front door, dragging my bags, and locking the door (not all at the same time, though).

I didn't bother to really pay attention to my surroundings; I'd been here enough times before to know exactly what everything looked like. And, I knew Aunt Cali well enough to know that she didn't care that I knew where I was going, although I knew it was all done to try and be as hospitable as possible—a feat nobody in our family was exactly famous for, it was like a contest or something to her and my mother.

Fern stood at the top of their narrow staircase, her foot tapping impatiently.

I followed her wordlessly, both of us knowing the conversation would be impossible. But, _of course_, I have to be dumb and try anyway. "Um. So…nice weather you got here." I heard Aunt Cali attempt to sneak off as quietly as possible, probably with the hope that Fern and I would "bond." Tough luck.

She snorted.

Argh, of course, I'd used that line a million times before, it wasn't like _this _time was going to be any different—

"It gets boring."

Wait. Did she just answer me? Fern _hardly _ever spoke to me.

See, ever since we were born (she was only four days older than me!), she always thought that she was higher than me. Well, she never said it, but anyone could see that she was thinking it—plus, that's how she acted. I was surprised she hadn't asked me to bow down and call her "Queen Fern" by now.

"Um, yeah, are you planning to move out?" I asked, twisting the hem of my shirt nervously. I wasn't a very _verbal _person.

"After college, probably. Not sure." She shrugged.

"Where do you want to go?"

She shrugged again. "You?" Did she just ask me something about _me_?

At that moment, I realized that that was probably a sign (as cheesy as it sounds). _Something _was going to change, or maybe something already had changed.

"I'm not sure. We don't have that much money, so…" I trailed off, biting my lip. This was bizarre.

"Yeah, maybe we can lend you some."

Basically, the world stops when Fern offers to give you something, espcially something as valuble as money.

Obviously, this summer was going to be different.

* * *

**Lately, the chapters I've been writing have gotten shorter and shorter…sorry about that, but it was all I could think of.**

**Next chapter: who do you want it to revolve around?**

**(A) Edward (and Elizabeth)**

**(B) Bella (and Fern and Aunt Cali)**

**(C) Carlisle (and Esme, Alice, and Jasper [more will be explained later!])**

**If you chose (C) then the chapter will be from ALICE'S POV, if you chose (B) the chapter will be from BELLA'S POV, and if you chose (A) …Tell me who's POV you want.**

**R&R is appreciated!**

**Faceless.  
Seth.  
Lisa.**


	4. Vision

**I'm on a roll!**

…**Not.**

**I got one vote of (B) but then I remembered that we hadn't gotten any Alice yet, so…we're going with (C).**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

Chapter Four – Forks

Alice, 2005, Forks

Forty years ago (approximately), I met Jasper Whitlock. Just a small time after that, I had convinced him to come with me to meet the Cullens—Carlisle and Esme Cullen. He hadn't believed me when I told him that I had a vision of us falling in love, meeting Carlisle and Esme, and then getting married. I told him that that was just because he was a pessimistic sort of guy. Eventually, though, he agreed—partly because he didn't have to listen to Maria any more, and partly because he admitted to wanting to be with me.

So, now here we are, living with Carlisle and Esme in Forks, Washington: the rainiest place in the Continental US. When I was still human, I had loved the sun…how it warmed my dark hair, how it made the world around me brighten considerably. But when my parents had sent me to an asylum for my visions (as you can tell, my parents were just _amazing _at Good Parenting. Note the sarcasm), all of that had been taken away. I was shoved into a dark room with no windows or any source of light. You can just imagine how torturous that had been.

But, somehow, someone had busted me out and bitten me. I had gone so crazy at that point that I hadn't even noticed the burning pain; the pain of changing species.

Jasper had leveled my sanity, and so had Esme and Carlisle, both of whom welcomed us with open arms even though I already knew everything about them, which was something that sort of turned off several people.

"Alice?" Jaspers melodic voice quickly snapped me out of my reverie. "You said you wanted to go hunting…?" His voice rose in question.

"Oh, right." If I were human, I would have blushed. "Sorry, got lost in thought there."

He smiled and took my hand. "C'mon, Carlisle and Esme went hunting a couple days ago and they said that—"

My eyes went wide, causing him to stop and look at me worriedly. The only way I could look like this was if I had seen the best pair of Jimmy Choo's _ever_, or I was having a vision. Obviously, it was the latter, seeing as how we were half-way out the back door.

_A girl, brunette hair and chocolate eyes, is staring out the window of a car. The said car flashes past a sign that reads, in bold letters, WELCOME TO DENALI, ALASKA._

_The scene changes and the girl is now stumbling up a well-worn path. Around her, trees are swaying and resisting the strong wind. Leaves swirl and rain comes down in thick sheets, trying to cover her._

_She reaches a door and desperately pounds against it, calling out for help. "Please!" It's evident that she's lost. "Please, someone, help me!"_

_Just seconds later, the door opens to reveal a bronze haired, gold eyed vampire. Slowly, his eyes turn black and he seems ready to attack._

"_I know that I'm-I'm just a stranger and all that…but-but could I come in, please? It's just that—" The girl is cut off with a feral growl coming from the boy as he lunges for her, ready to kill._

As soon as I snapped out of my vision, I ran to Carlisle's office at top speed. Jasper followed me closely whilst asking what I had seen.

"Carlisle," I said, jiggling the door knob. In a bout of frustration, I completely pulled it off the door. Now, without anything to block me, I burst into Carlisle's office.

Carlisle himself sat in the middle of the room, behind his large, mahogany desk, with a surprised look on his face. "Alice? What's wrong?"

"We have to go to Denali, Alaska—_now_."

"Alice, what did you see? Is everything alright?" Jasper laid his hand gently on my arm. I felt a wave of calm swallow me whole…but, even this isn't enough to completely douse my fear and worry.

"Hey, is everything alright up here?" Esme was suddenly in front of me, her eyebrows creased in worry.

Feeling only slightly better, I blurted out, "I think your compassion has finally rubbed off on me, Esme. I saw-I saw this girl…she got attacked—I don't even know who she is!"

"Where was this?" Esme's hand is on my arm now, so I have Jasper's hand on one arm and Esme's on the other. Oh, yeah, why don't you just join the party, too, Carlisle?

"Denali, Alaska," I said, sighing exasperatedly. Hadn't I just said that?

"Well, then let's go!" Esme was already leaving to pack her things.

"Wait—do you even _know _this girl?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head.

"Then why are you caring so much?" Jasper lifted his hand off of my arm and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Because," I heave another sigh, "I just—this girl is in danger. I saw what will happen to her, and I'm going to feel guilty if she gets killed because I would have _known_ before hand."

"Come _on_." Esme's voice floated up the vast staircase. "We could already be too late, Carlisle! Oh, my…"

I gave Carlisle a pointed look and he sighed. "If we must…"

"Alice, why do you—" Jasper shut up after I glare at him. I'm the only person alive (er, existing) that can shut him up with a single look. "I'll get our stuff."

Within forty-nine seconds we all get ourselves packed into Carlisle's Mercedes. Smoothly, Carlisle pulled out of the overly-large garage and begins to speed down our driveway, spewing gravel left and right. "Denali, Alaska, right?"

"Yes, I already said that twice."

"Oh, my…" Esme said again. "What if we're too late? What if this girl is already dead?"

Jasper and I flinched simultaneously, although, not for the same reasons. I said, "Then…then we're just too late. Then that's another life lost because of one of our kind."

* * *

**(A) Bella**

**(B) Edward**

**(C) Alice**

**I realize that my tenses are a bit…off…but that's 'cause the vision threw me off a bit. :P Very, very sorry. I'm very, very sorry for two things actually:**

**-My tenses**

**-My lateness in updating**

**Check out my revised version of **Our Vampire Son**! It sucked before and now it sucks less!**

**And, yes, I do realize how un-epic that chapter was. Fail?**

**Faceless.  
Seth.  
Lisa.**

**ALL: Bleh.**


	5. Discontinued and Adoption

**READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE:** In all basicalities (word? No? Brilliant): This story is discontinued. I'm sorry. I love you guys, but I hate Twilight with a crazy burning passion now. I can't possibly write well for something that I absolutely loathe. So, again, I'm sorry.

But...who'd like to talk adoption? **If you are interested just drop me a PM or just put it in a review. I will update the story accordingly if someone adopts so that everyone knows. **

Thank you so much for all the wonderful attention and reviews. ;) Again, I'm very sorry.

Love,  
Faceless.


End file.
